


Keep Me Safe (So I Can Be Yours)

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aria comes up with a plan to make Grenouille lose interest, But before Vesteria, F/M, Fishmen have a Stronger Sense of Smell, Hedonism, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink (minor), Referenced Alcohol Use, Scent Marking, Set after Rinka captures Grenouille, Slightly buzzed Arlong, hellbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Aria didn't trust that just because Arlong broke Grenouille's leg he would stop coming for her. She needs to change her scent, and fast. And there's one sure-fire way that she knows about...





	Keep Me Safe (So I Can Be Yours)

By the time Aria left the shower, Arlong was already lightly dozing on the hotel bed. He hadn’t gotten to snoring yet, so Aria didn’t think he laid down that long ago. He hadn’t even bothered to get under the covers or turn off the lights, even though his shirt was tossed off onto the floor haphazardly.

Aria stilled a foot away from the bed, her breath catching in her lungs. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Arlong’s chest, contemplating if she wanted to do this so hard that she could hear blood rushing to her ears.

She stepped forward and made her choice.

“Arlong,” Aria purred. Her fingers brushed against his bare skin and rested on his bicep.

“Hnnn?” Arlong turned to the sound of her voice, his eyes opening slowly. “Yeah?”

It took him a few beats to take her in. When he finally woke up enough to make sense of the visual information, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. Aria hadn’t bothered getting dressed in anything more but her bra and panties.

Arlong looked like he wanted to ask what she was doing, but his mouth wasn’t working.

It was almost euphoric how much she could affect Arlong’s emotions like this. Her homeland had preached that men were easily distracted by shows of skin. They hadn’t mentioned how enticing the rush of power from seducing men was.

Aria leaned down close, slow and steady, until she was level with Arlong’s face. The saw-shark only got more flustered, his cheeks turning a pretty purple. How cute, Aria thought.

“You wanna keep me safe, don’t you?” Aria asked, her voice timid and soft. That question seemed to take hold, as Arlong swallowed and his eyes hardened.

“’Course I do.” Arlong nodded, slowly shifting off his side and onto his back, propping himself up with his elbows. There was just enough space on the edge of the bed for Aria to sit, so she did, brushing her bare thigh against his forearm. Judging by the way Arlong’s fist tightened, he liked that.

“Why?” Aria asked.

“Cus yer my scientist, and my nakama, and my responsibility.” Arlong said. So close to him, Aria could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath. That didn’t surprise her. They’d looted a bar on their way back to the hotel. But it would make everything easier.

Aria slid her arm across Arlong’s chest, resting her cheek on his head.

“Really?” Aria purred, smiling at Arlong softly. She traced the sun tattoo on his breast, noting how his heart was beating quicker and quicker with each fleeting moment.

“Yeah. Why’re ya asking stuff like this?” Arlong asked, his eyes dropping down for a moment before realizing where he was looking. Aria preened in delight at his flustered reactions to her breasts, pressed together enticingly and barely covered by fabric.

“Today was scary. Grenouille got away again and hurt Hachi so bad…If he comes after me again, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Aria said, her voice soft and pouty.

Arlong growled lowly. “You won’t have to do anything. I won’t let him touch ya.”

He pulled her closer, his large webbed hand resting on the small of her back. Aria shivered. Arlong was so warm. But it was a pleasant warmth, unlike the heat of Cinnabar. It sent feelings of safety and reassurance down to her core. Aria wanted to bury herself in the crook of Arlong’s neck and never let him leave her. It was a childish notion, the hermit knew, but the desire was strong.

So was her body’s reaction to Arlong’s possessive gesture. A jolt of liquid fire took hold of her heart as Arlong declared his intent to protect her. It ran down her spine and pooled in her core, igniting desire that made her thighs press together.

“I wanna believe that,” Aria sighed, “But he can keep chasing me. Forever. Until he kills me for my scent.”

“Ya doubt me?” Arlong asked, moving so that he could look her in the eye. “I’ll do everything in my power to keep ya safe from Grenouille.”

The sincerity and conviction in Arlong’s statement struck her heart. Truly, Arlong meant to keep her safe. Aria couldn’t remember anyone ever being so self-assured. Her heart beat hard in her chest.

“…The only way to do that is to change my scent, Arlong.” Aria said, eyes wide. Her gaping jaw was more real than she had intended.

Arlong’s eyes narrowed and his mouth became a firm line as he thought. He was a saw-shark. He could scent blood in the water faster than any of his nakama. Even out of water, his sense of smell was superior to any human’s.

He knew all the ways to change someone’s scent. Aria was sure of it. But there were only two permanent ways. Sex or pregnancy.

Of course, Aria knew Arlong might choose an impermanent solution. She didn’t care if he did or not. But Aria wasn’t lying when she said she was worried about Grenouille hunting her down. She wanted Arlong to do _something_ about her stalker, more than just breaking his bones and locking him up with Sea-Stone.

This plan of hers was just the most surefire way.

“Shahahaha, you’re really something, ain’tcha Aria-chan?” Arlong shook his head in disbelief. “Yer not wrong, though.”

Aria slid onto Arlong’s lap, leaning down over him. A flicker of surprise went over Arlong’s face, before he acknowledged her intent with an amused huff. His warm, calloused hand gripped the back of her thigh. The webbing between hit fingers grazed her bare skin and left goosebumps in their wake.

“I rarely am.” Aria purred. She could feel his heart racing as she leaned down even further, fixing him with a sultry smirk.

Arlong sucked in air as her lips hovered over his. “You ain’t gonna punch me again, are ya?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Aria promised, before kissing him.

It started off slow. Aria was inexperienced, but Arlong’s low groan and his hand gripping her thigh spurred her on. His thin lips guided hers, leading from closed, abrupt kisses to long fiery ones.

Aria’s hand slipped behind Arlong head and buried itself in his hair. She hadn’t been fond of the taste of alcohol before, but on Arlong’s lips she couldn’t get enough. His thick tongue delved into her mouth, leaving the taste along her lower lip as he relentlessly took possession of her.

But having her mouth wasn’t enough for the greedy pirate captain. His hand roamed upward, feeling the curve of her ass. Aria gasped against him as he squeezed roughly, drawing a raspy laugh from Arlong. Then he tugged at the hem of her panties, pulling them down to the start of her thighs.

Aria protested with a whine. Arlong paid her no mind, running his hand up and down the curve of her hip. He pulled her even further into their kiss, devouring her mewls as his calloused hand cradled her ass.

She wanted to press her thighs together. Her core felt so warm that the air felt cold on her bare skin. She pressed against Arlong, her free hand sliding up his back to touch as much of him as possible. She was rewarded with a sharp nip to her lip.

Aria jerked away, a pout on her face until she saw the heated look her captain was giving her. He licked his lip and grinned slyly, his eyes half-lidded. Aria’s heart seemed to leap up to her throat.

That single look was all the warning Aria had before Arlong ripped off her bra. Aria shrieked in surprise and anger at the sound of ripping fabric. “Hey!”

“Now, now. Good girls don’t fuss.” Arlong crooned, his hand cupping her breast and squeezing. Aria flushed, though she couldn’t tell if it was because of the chiding or the feel of webbing against her nipple. Or it could’ve even been the devilish smirk Arlong wore. Aria had expected him to be less blatant in his enjoyment, but here he was, taking an almost hedonistic pleasure in touching her. He couldn’t stop touching her. Not that she minded.

Aria’s lips ghosted along Arlong’s thick neck. Her tongue slide along his collarbone, his skin tasting of sweat. She sucked lightly on the sensitive flesh between Arlong’s gills, earning her a guttural groan from the fishman beneath her.

She wasn’t naïve. Aria tried to be as realistic as possible with herself. Whatever feelings she had for Arlong would be unrequited, and this was likely the only opportunity she would get to explore them. And him. Her heart ached at the thought, but Aria ruthlessly ignored it. If Arlong was enjoying her without restraint, Aria wouldn’t hold back either.

Slowly, she made her way down Arlong’s massive torso, lapping at his skin and grazing her blunt teeth against his flesh. Arlong’s breath hitched once he realized what she was after, and he eagerly loosened his sash. Aria didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking with pride as his member sprung from his slacks.

The thick, curved cock was already slick around the crown’s slit. Aria hummed and brushed her thumb against it, the pad of her finger catching the liquid. Arlong made a strangled noise, like he didn’t want to admit it felt good, even though Aria felt how hard he twitched. She smirked when she noticed Arlong’s hand clutching the sheets and met his half-lidded eyes with an impish glee. Her tongue flicked out and licked the precum off her thumb. _Salty_.

She could practically hear his teeth gritting together. And his face was so flushed! It was nearly the same deep purple as his cock! Aria hid her satisfaction by swiping more of the salty taste directly from its source.

Arlong made a desperate noise. She smiled, impishly wanting to make Arlong become as vocal as possible. Aria took her time, lavishing Arlong’s cock with attention all the way to its base, her nose brushing against his dark black pubic hair. Her lips traced the thick, pulsing veins, lightly sucking until Arlong swore her name and pulled her up to his chest.

“I ain’t gonna be able to help you if you keep that up.” Arlong growled, his eyes full of lust. He squirmed as Aria settled on top of him. “Take off those damn panties. I can smell how soaked they are.”

Aria flushed and complied, slipping off the bed just long enough that she could slide them off fully. Her thighs brushed together and Aria could tell how slick she was. Her heart was racing with anticipation, and when she looked back at Arlong her heart skipped a beat.

Arlong was a proud man. There was no doubt about that. How could he not be, when he could lay on the bed so unabashedly _desirable_? His broad, muscular shoulders only enhanced how appealing he looked half-slouched and waiting to be pleased. His sharp eyes ordered Aria wordlessly to return to her station.

Aria could only remember a few times she’d ever been so nervous before.

Arlong must’ve been able to read her thoughts with that look of amusement he gave her.

“You want me to do this?” Aria nodded. “Then ride me. I wanna see you come undone on my cock, ya haughty little hermit.”

Aria flushed. Judging by Arlong’s smug grin, he knew she was inexperienced. But she wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. “F-fine!”

Arlong’s grin grew. “That’s a good girl.” He crooned. His praise sent heat down her spine.

Impulsively, Aria decided to rub the head of his cock against her wet slit. Arlong’s grin vanished as his eyes closed. Repeating the motion made Arlong throw back his head and swear. Not that Aria blamed him. The pulsing head felt so good and Aria wanted it inside her.

She tested it against her wet cunt, barely managing to get the head inside her. _But it felt so good_!

“Fuck, you’re tight!” Arlong swore. Then he was plunging thick fingers inside her canal. Aria yelped at the intrusion. “Shush.”

Aria bit back whimpers as Arlong impatiently stretched her. “Yer lucky I’m even doing this.” Arlong huffed. “I oughta split you open like I use to do to humans. But you’re a good girl, so I’m being nice.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

There’s a gleam of wicked pleasure in Arlong’s eyes at Aria’s purred words.

Aria shuddered as Arlong licked her wetness of his fingers. She imagined his thick tongue against her, what it might feel like inside her, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she eyed his rostrum. Even the best oral in the world wouldn’t be worth the deep welts from those saw blades.

Aria sunk onto Arlong’s cock with a pleased sigh. It’s an unusual feeling, one she’s never felt before, and his hot cock warms her from the inside as he fills her to the brim.

For his part, Arlong growls and grips at the covers beneath him. His eyes are locked on Aria taking him. Aria can tell it’s taking all of his self-restraint to just sit there.

After what felt like forever, Aria reached the base. Her eyes meet Arlong’s lust-filled ones. She doesn’t hesitate any more. Using the mattress as a counterbalance, Aria lifted her hips and brought them back down. She had expected the friction to feel good, but she never could expect how _heavenly_ it was.

The sensation became addicting. Arlong urged her on between grunts and groans, his hand alternating between squeezing her breasts or pushing her down hard on his dick.

With an annoyed huff, Arlong tosses the pillows up into a pile. It’s the only way he can get back support without his fin getting in the way. Both hands grab Aria’s hips and he thrusts up into her as she comes down hard.

Aria gasps his name, somewhere between a cry of pleasure and pain.

“My, my. That was a pretty little sound.” Arlong crooned. “Be a good girl an’ make it again.”

For each cry Aria makes, she’s rewarded with another nice hard thrust. Her arms snake around Arlong’s thick neck, her hands gripping his shoulders. It takes a few tries, but they sync their thrusts. Aria can feel the bruises forming but all that matters is the friction between their skin and the welling ecstasy in her core.

Suddenly everything’s gone black, and Aria can tell she’s making noise but her ears aren’t registering _what_. They’re overwhelmed with a harsh ringing and when that stops it’s replaced by Arlong’s harsh snarl. He’s pulled her down, her face in the crook of his neck and his arms around her. He gives a few slow, hard thrusts and then all the energy seems drained out of him. Arlong doesn’t let go of her, doesn’t push her off. Instead he nuzzles her forehead and lets out a pleased sigh.

“Shit, I know I said I wanted to see you come undone, but I didn’t actually…expect that.” Arlong chuckles, his throat raspy.

“Mmm. Felt good,” was all Aria was capable of replying with. She felt so drained. But she also felt content and safe. She pressed a small, soft kiss to Arlong’s throat.

“Yer damn right it did.” Arlong said, and Aria didn’t even have to see his face to know he was grinning smugly. “Man, Kuroobi is gonna be pissed about this.”

“You don’t have to tell him.” Aria murmured.

“ _Tell_ him? Aria, he’s gonna _smell_ this.”

Aria’s eyes snapped open. “Excuse me?”

Arlong scoffed. “You think I’m the only fishman with a good nose? Hell, no! Half the crew is gonna know by tomorrow!”

“Oh.” Aria squeaked. She squirmed at the realization.

“I can do that whole ‘protect you from Grenouille’ thing and that’ll work for most of the crew, but Kuroobi ain’t gonna buy that!” Arlong griped.

“Why didn’t you _tell me_ that?!” Aria whined.

Arlong was silent for a few moments, long enough that Aria wondered if she had offended him.

“…I had considered it myself.” Arlong said.

“What?” Aria asked, frowning.

“Taking you. Marking you with my scent.” _Oh_. Aria’s breath hitched. “You’re _my_ scientist. Grenouille would know it. And so would everyone else.”

If Aria’s legs weren’t already jelly, they would be now.

“You made the first move, though.” Arlong grinned. “But you’re still _mine_.”

Despite the dryness in her throat, Aria said, “yes.”

“Good. I’m very possessive of what’s mine.” His grin grows even wider for a moment. Then he rolls his neck and shoulders, a faint popping sound coming from his joints as he releases the tension in them.

Aria sighed in contentment, allowing her eyelids to flutter shut. She felt strangely at peace, in this strange room on this unfamiliar island. Arlong always had a way of making her feel safe.

Arlong pats her side. “C’mon, baby.” He murmurs, his voice husky.

Aria whines and looks up at him. She’s taken aback by the expression on Arlong’s face. But he doesn’t give her time to comprehend it, rolling Aria onto her back.

Arlong pulled her against him, her core against his pelvis as her legs splay over his. He leans down, his arm above her head, smug all the while.  “Round two.”

“Um?”

“C’mon, now. You don’t expect me to trust just once is enough to throw that bastard off, do you?” Arlong said. His breath fanned over her, enough to lightly caress her curls.

“Probably not.” Aria agreed before she realized what that meant in full. She flushed when it hit her fully. “Aren’t you tired, though?”

Arlong grinned wickedly above her. “Oh? I thought you’d enjoy my fishman stamina.”

The thought _was_ very appealing. Aria licked her lips. Her gaze trailed down to Arlong’s cock, which was regaining its hardness.

“Don’t be too rough,” Aria allowed, sliding her arms around Arlong’s shoulders. “We still have lots of ground to cover tomorrow.”

“Hmm. No promises. But I’ll _try_ to be gentle with my human scientist.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my celebration fic for finally finishing chapter 25. And also I need validation bc the job hunt is morale destroying.
> 
> Miiiiiight post a 'what if Arlong took this route first' fic, bc I've already had that started for a while. Haha.


End file.
